real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorge Mas Canosa
Jorge Mas Canosa (September 21st, 1939 - November 23rd, 1997) was a Cuban counterrevolutionary, founder of Cuban American National Foundation and recognized worldwide for his strong opposition to Fidel Castro. Died for complications suffered of prostate cancer in Miami, late 1997 and was fired as terrorist. Villainy Was arrested in June 1960 counterrevolutionary activities within Christian Democratic Movement, organization linked to right-wing sectors of the Catholic Church. The following month, goes to the United States illegally and that same year he was recruited by the CIA, that was member of it and of terrorist organizations in United States. Was involved in drug traffic since Latin America. Its mission would be attack Baracoa, populated of the extreme east of Cuba to distract the Cuban fighting forces, while a brigade invader it was disembarking for Bay of Pigs in April 1961. Once taken Baracoa, members of the group should go the naval base that the U.S. government maintains in Guantánamo and provoke a self-harm that give to the great power formal reason for intervene. However, for fear are limited navigate to the south of the island and after they put proa to Puerto Rico. Derisively, the failed mission is known as Operation Bojeo. Subsequently Mas Canosa received new tasks of the CIA, among these, of sit up in 1964 to the Cuban Representation in Exile, organization that would key in his ambitions, because the major part of money collected between citizens of Cuban origin in Miami for a postponed indefinitely "new invasion to Cuba" would be destined by him and his associates buying and selling of terrains. Parallely continued preparing "bold" plans counterrevolutionaries (for example the acquisition of airplane B-26 for bombard the refineries of petroleum in island), although always preserving its presence in any action that would imply physical risks. In 1981 created the Cuban American National Foundation ordered by President Reagan, circumstance that permitted settle down in the height of economic and political power in Miami. Since his charge as Chairman of that foundation, concentrated his efforts in strengthening of aggressiveness against Cuba in North American Congress and Executive and in planning and execution of terrorist acts. In 1985, Mas Canosa was responsible of the leak of terrorist Luis Posada Carriles from a prison of maximum safety in Venezuela, where comply conviction for being intellectual author of a Cuban airplane of full flight (Crime of Barbados) that provoked death of 73 persons. In March 1997 broke out first bombs in hotels of Havana. Inmediatly the Cuban American National Foundation make a public recognizance of these facts; the message that a a group of managers send to the press, could not occult its truth terrorist essence. These trusted in that never would be discovered to the material executors, intellectuals or to who paid for do it. Category:Terrorists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Extremists Category:Political Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:List Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Vocal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Modern Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Starvers Category:Control Freaks Category:Elderly Category:Conspirators Category:Family of Victim Category:Mongers Category:Totalitarians Category:Deceased Category:Latin American Villains